Niño de dos mundos
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: Y recordó a su madre sonriendo y susurrándole: "mi niño de dos mundos". One shot.


**Niño de dos mundos.**

Tras cinco años de viaje, la Enterprise marcó su próximo destino como la Tierra. La emoción en la tripulación era evidente; la gran mayoría había dejado _algo_ en aquel planeta: una familia, un amor o un lugar… Hasta los menos sensibles reflejaban cierto entusiasmo en su mirada.

Sin embargo, por supuesto, el Primer Oficial Spock cumplía con sus funciones como era habitual, sin ser afectado en lo más mínimo por la perspectiva de aterrizar al fin. Primero, las emociones eran totalmente irrelevantes para él –o eso quería creer–; y segundo, la Tierra no era su planeta de origen. La efervescencia instalada en sus compañeros hasta llegaba a perturbarle un poco, dado que nadie se dedicaba enteramente a los trabajos, como si ya nada importara.

Después de discutir ciertos detalles técnicos con Scott en Ingeniería se dispuso a regresar al puente, y en su camino se cruzó con demasiadas sonrisas para su gusto. Deseó que allí los ánimos estuvieran más calmados, para realizar la difícil tarea de aterrizaje satisfactoriamente; no obstante, encontró más emociones de las que hubiera querido.

Kirk estaba radiante, muy feliz, como si hubiese pasado la noche con alguna de sus novias interestelares. Spock intentó ignorarlo, llevando a colación aspectos importantes sobre el fin de la misión: el cierre de las bitácoras y conclusiones de investigaciones que en ese momento solo a él parecían importarle.

—Vamos, Spock, lo resolveremos después. Ahora mismo lo único que quiero hacer es volver a ver al fin el Golden Gate.

—Pero, Capitán, el reglamento establece…

—Sulu —lo interrumpió Kirk, con una sonrisa— ¿Ya está a la vista la Tierra?

—Sí, Capitán.

—En pantalla, entonces.

—…que los registros deben cerrarse definitivamente antes del aterrizaje.

Pero era ingenuo creer que alguien le prestaría atención cuando el planeta a azul y verde apareció en el monitor. Algunos aplaudieron, otros se limitaron a sonreír emocionados.

Kirk la contempló unos instantes, sentado cómodamente en su silla, y luego miró a su Primer Oficial. Spock notaba cierta picardía en los ojos de su Capitán, mas la ignoró por completo.

—¿No es hermosa, Spock? —le dijo— Hemos recorrido el universo, pero sinceramente, he visto pocos planetas tan hermosos como este.

—Ciertamente, Capitán, la apariencia de un planeta es útil para distinguir sus características. Pero no veo cómo puede ser aplicado el concepto de belleza en este caso.

Kirk se puso de pie y señaló la pantalla.

—Los colores Spock, mira los colores. Hay muchos planetas verdes y azules, con tonos amarronados, pero, ¿has visto alguno en donde se mezclen tan bien? ¿en donde se refleje tanta armonía en sus mixturas? Uno lo ve y piensa «allí sí que hay _demasiada_ _vida_ ».

El vulcano se quedó callado por unos minutos, meditando sobre lo que había dicho Jim. Hablaba de la Tierra como si fuera una obra de arte y no un planeta. Y aunque le parecía ilógico, sintió un extraño impulso: el de darle la razón.

Sin embargo, antes de pronunciar un simple «de acuerdo» y cambiar de opinión tan rápidamente, optó por citar un artículo que había leído hace poco.

—La Tierra está entre los cinco planetas más bellos del Universo conocido, según la revista _Estrellas_ —comentó; Kirk lo escuchaba atento— Supongo que… ciertas culturas saben apreciar esa belleza tan particular de la que usted habla, Capitán. He oído con frecuencia distintos elogios hacia nuestro planeta.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Spock no entendió porque esa palabra salió de su boca y optó por no mencionar nada más, pero Kirk no se lo dejó pasar.

—¿_Nuestro_? —dijo sonriente— ¿Cómo? Si usted es vulcano, ¿o no, Señor Spock?

El Primer Oficial no respondió. Su mente estaba ocupada mostrándole imágenes de su madre sonriéndole, susurrándole al oído: «mi niño de dos mundos». Esas palabras jamás habían tenido un significado trascendente para él. Sin embargo, y aquella no era la primera vez, había creído entenderlas realmente al fin.

Kirk decidió dejarlo en paz, después de todo, sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

—¿Está todo bien en Ingeniería, Scotty? —preguntó a través de su intercomunicador. Recibió una respuesta afirmativa— Muy bien, aceleremos aún más entonces. En el puente todos estamos ansiosos por volver a casa.


End file.
